


Basic Toy Care

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Open Relationships, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt's nose woke him up from that pleasant nothingness pure exhaustion drops him into, he moaned and shifted, oh his mind still wasn't active. “You two,” he swiped a hand toward the two forms, it took entirely too much concentration to suss them out, “Need to be illegal.”He flopped back down, humming as he rubbed his stubble against the soft pillows before trying to sit up, “Breakfast.”“Definitely need to be illegal,” he mumbled before blinking at Bruce bringing him a tray, “Oh, breakfast in bed... Marry me?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 24





	Basic Toy Care

Matt's nose woke him up from that pleasant nothingness pure exhaustion drops him into, he moaned and shifted, oh his mind still wasn't active. “You two,” he swiped a hand toward the two forms, it took entirely too much concentration to suss them out, “Need to be illegal.”

He flopped back down, humming as he rubbed his stubble against the soft pillows before trying to sit up, “Breakfast.”

“Definitely need to be illegal,” he mumbled before blinking at Bruce bringing him a tray, “Oh, breakfast in bed... Marry me?”

“Hey hey hey! I already called dibs, he's mine, you missed your chance Murdock,” Tony called.

Bruce chuckled, “You wouldn't leave the house if we were married... or live together,” Matt couldn't interpret the head turn, honestly though, he was still drifting so high from all the fun chemicals sex and cuddling caused to honestly care. “How are you feeling?”

“I want one,” Matt grinned like the sex drunk idiot he still was as Tony 'ha'd' behind Bruce.

“Eat your breakfast,” Bruce chuckled as Matt's hand was lifted to steady the tray even as he still wavered. “Or do you need help staying upright?”

“I am, just, definitely trying to wake up. Still loose limbed and sex drunk. I love that thing. Can that be our Friday night thing? Promise, I'll stay Saturday if it means we can do that every week.”

“Eat your breakfast, Murdock, before your eggs get cold.”

Bruce was chuckling when he had to help him find his silverware, “How do you really feel?”

Matt was grinning, leaning toward the heat, “I- just had the best night of my life, that's how I feel.”

“So, you're still high as a kite, huh?”

“Fuck, how long was I out?”

“Long enough you should already be coming down from that.”

“I want one, Stark...”

“I'm still pissed at you, Murdock... you bent my fucking restraint system...”

“Huh?”

“Look at this shit,” Tony grumbled as he stomped away, Matt was blinking at Bruce and huffing before accepting the bite of food. “Just, look, how, HOW?!” Bruce was chuckling as Matt tilted his head, “How the hell did you bend this?”

Matt reached out, rubbing his eyes as his hand rested against the restrain arm. “Was this from my arm or leg?”

“Arm. That one from the right side. You bent them all up though. The leg ones look worse from your kicking and jerking around.”

Matt smirked, “I don't know...? I just, I honestly can't even remember moving around during that. I just, all I could feel and hear and smell was just... Bruce.”

“I thought it was supposed to be Hulk proof, Tony,” Bruce grumbled.

“The stand is, the restraints are supposed to be for normal humans... Jeez, Murdock... lay off the Wheaties, alright?”

Matt just smiled as he shifted to curl against Bruce, “I still want one.”

Bruce's scent shifted as he turned toward Tony, “I want one too.”

Matt shifted at the scent beginning to spread through the air, “Oh, round two?”

“No, no no no no, you are resting, Murdock... We're still waiting for the high to wear off so you can tell us exactly why you're not whining and writhing in pain after that. Um, can you live without my fiance for a little while?”

Matt whined, “Fine, yeah, go blow your boyfriend.”

“Not going to blow him,” Tony was shifting, Matt was honestly beyond the point of actually understanding the action as he finally turned to his breakfast. “Don't worry, he'll be a cuddle monster when we get back, either way. This won't take long.” Matt honestly still didn't trust his legs when he finished his meal, setting it aside and feeling even more sated and pleasantly exhausted than when he woke up. Curling up and drifting off before he flinched, “Come on, big guy, bed's this way. Almost there, don't you dare pass out... I have no chance of moving you if you do. Ah, yeah that's the bed, just don't roll onto Matt, I think he's still passed out from his own little trip to the fun room.”

Matt grunted and grumbled as he lifted his head and shook off sleep at the heat next to him before he rolled over and curled against it. “What took so long?”

“You're not the only one I made a breeding stand for, Murdock,” Tony hummed as he curled against the other side.

Matt winced at the deep rumbling snore, “He never snores...”

Tony preened, Matt could feel it from the other side of the snoring giant, “Oh, you weren't complaining about it last night.”

Snoring or no snoring, Matt was still able to pass out to the rubble and heat and scent of sex in the air.


End file.
